


Mirage

by Whiteasy



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bertholdt survives RTS, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reiner dies in RtS, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: No matter how much he tries to pretend, the men Bertholdt beds are not him.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045539
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Mirage

Bertholdt was feeling himself nearing the edge, his movements growing rougher and more erratic while the man underneath him was writhing, asking him to go harder and faster. He’d told him so many times; that he didn’t want him to talk. He mentally noted that he needed to remind him again, of the rules. Boundaries.

Bertholdt threw his head back, a guttural growl escaping his lips, as he felt his orgasm wash over him. He kept thrusting twice or three more times before he shot his last load.

He breathed heavily, eyes opening before looking down and noticing the bruises that had formed on the man’s hips. They would’ve healed, had it been _him_.

Bertholdt pulled out, hissing at his hypersensitivity, and faintly registering a soft whimper from below. He peeled off the used rubber before tying the ends and throwing it in the trash bin near his bed.

Now came the part he dreaded the most; looking at the man he hired and shattering his illusion of mere minutes, remembering how much he had lost, or rather _who_ exactly he had lost.

He was blond, well-built, but nothing like Reiner. Nothing like _his_ Reiner and as the man put back his clothes, Bertholdt felt his lower lip wobble, as grief overwhelmed him again, suffocating him, drowning him.

Making him wish he died too that day.


End file.
